To Love A Sableye
by Quarot-Cake
Summary: Jen Halaway has a chance encounter with the famous Eyeblas Diamond that is said to grant wishes. Along with her is her long-time sableye friend, Silver, who harbors a deep love for her. And by that encounter will they truly be together Warning: becomes NSFW.
1. Chapter 1: A Wish

Hey folks! Just want to let you know that this is a rewrite of a story of the same title by blink182lives (now CrucifyTheWolf) on DeviantArt. If you want to see the original, go ahead and look it up there.

The cold wind whistled over the museum's roof as Jen Halaway climbed up onto it. Making her way to the skylight, she peered inside, and was quickly followed by her pokemon colleague, Silver the sableye. Finding the glint she sought, she began to mumble to herself, "I was the one that found it, I should have been the one to show it...Not Dave…"

Dave had been her rival since college, always seeking to outdo her every step of the way. She resented him in response, but she never knew how far he would go until three weeks ago. With the two of them becoming archaeologists, their competition naturally carried over, but then Jen struck gold. The Eyeblas diamond was the treasure, an artifact that had been missing since 33 A.D., and known in legends to grant wishes. Only a month ago had she found it, and she promptly hid it to reveal it upon her return. What she didn't expect was for Dave to steal it from her and claim to the world that he found it. Since then, the diamond had been presented in the museum, Dave had become famous, and Jen had fallen into near-obscurity. She cursed under her breath, "Lying, cheating, son of a…"

While Jen stewed in her grudge, Silver watched her with worry in his crystal eyes. To an extent, she was right in doing this. He understood Jen hated Dave for this, and so did he, but wasn't this a bit excessive? Stealing the diamond, planting it in his apartment, and then reporting him as the thief… wasn't it just a little too extreme? Silver sighed to himself, "Maybe if I just think about this, I can keep my mind off of… Jen."

For a long time now, Silver had loved her, and not how most pokemon love their trainers-he was _in_ love. He had reminded himself how he could never express his feelings to her. He had beaten himself with the fact that she was a human, and he was just a pokemon. He had told himself that he had to let go of this love. And now he was trying to distract himself from it with this.

_*beep-beep-beepbeepbeep*_

The two were kicked back to reality from a gadget of Jen's. She checked the remote and whispered to Silver, "Okay so, no guards, no lights, and now no power for a few minutes. So that leaves us enough time for you to cut the glass, and I'll switch them. Okay?"

He silently nodded and she secured the rope firmly to the skylight. Slowly opening it, they descended to the display, with only moonlight and Silver's eyes to guide them. She held him above the case as he carefully cut into the top pane. Removing it, she produced from her pack a glass jewel identical to the diamond. "Alright," she whispered "channel Jones." With adept hands, she quickly switched the two. Putting the top pane back, it looked as if nothing had happened. The two immediately climbed back up as quickly as they had entered. As Jen was removing the rope and closing the window, Silver got a good look at the diamond, and saw how succulent it looked. She noticed him licking his lips at it and said, "Silver, it's for revenge, not dinner," bringing him back down to earth with a melancholy expression. She briefly paused, then sighed kneeling to him and gingerly scratching his head, "I know you don't like this, and I want to thank you for sticking with me in this," they smiled a bit, "and I promise I'll make it up to you. Now, let's go!" Perked up, Silver followed her as they disappeared into the night.

Arriving at Dave's apartment, Jen carefully picked the lock and they entered the lair of her enemy. It was… surprisingly nice. Plenty of fancy odds and ends fitting with how decadent he was, but nothing was really cluttered. She quietly locked the door behind them and opened a nearby window linked to the fire escape, "We'll exit through here once I've taken care of this. I don't think I can re-lock the door with my pin." She then searched for a place to put it while Silver wandered around, looking at the paintings and pictures. One that particularly caught his eye was a small frame of Dave carrying some woman, both dressed in white. Silver figured she must be his wife before he saw a pair of rings by the picture-his ex-wife. He turned himself away from it while breathing a heavy sigh as the thought went through his mind.

("I just wish Jen would be my love..")

Without looking where he was going he bumped into a decorative column that held a flower vase. The warbling sound as balance was about to be lost instantly caught the attention and panic of Jen, "Oh crap!" Without thinking, the diamond slipped out of her hand as she dove to catch it. "ACK!" She winced in shock as she found this sharp pain enter her side as she caught the vase. She only had to turn over to find the diamond, thrown from her movement, now embedded into her, covered in blood. She writhed in agony clenching her teeth, "Ah… the diamond…"

Jen looked to her disoriented sableye, reached out to him. Then she gasped at something unexpected she saw-the back of her hand was growing purple hairs. "W-what?" She looked at her other hand to find it covered in purple fibers. "What is this!?" They looked to her side to find the diamond was out, the wound was gone, and it was covered in a violet coat of fur, even as far back as her legs. She shrieked in horror, "What's happening to me!?" She reached back to find her whole arm covered in fur, and now her nails had become pointed claws, stranger still, her clothes seemed to have gotten bigger.

Meanwhile Silver, who had now regained sense, watched petrified with horror as she was changing… but into what? He saw that the fur had now replaced the hair on her head, and she moaned with this strange pain that felt like every part of her was being ripped apart and twisted around. Her now pointed ears stretched high, above the top of her now reshaping skull, her mouth became too sensitive to close and she bared her teeth as they became triangular points. She now was dragging herself toward Silver, tears seeping from her glassy eyes. He ran to her aid and they held each other tightly. She didn't notice that she had shrunk to the point that she had slipped out of her shoes, revealing clawed feet. Still shrinking, she pulled her arms back through her shirt and out the neck, while he pulled her out, revealing her entire body to be covered in fur.

Silver looked over her and now he began to understand, ("She's...turning into a sableye!"). He held her up as she was paralyzed from a new pain. It was like a dozen diamonds were stabbing her from the inside. Silver tried to console her, comfort her, assure her she was going to be alright, but she couldn't hear him over her tears. One by one, crystals emerged from her back, rippling with pain. He supported her back while the worst pain of all welled in her stomach, like something was bursting out. She shut her eyes and Silver watched as the purple was parted to give way for a singular ovular red gemstone in a singular painful motion.

After that, Jen wasn't crying anymore, she wasn't even moving, her head was just reared back. He looked to her face to find her still breathing-she was asleep, she must have collapsed due to exhaustion. There was now silence, and Silver looked at what had once been his owner, now a sableye like him, sleeping in his arms. He could only whisper to himself in awe, "She's beautiful…"

The silence was invaded by a click of the lock, followed by a creak of the door. Out from it poked a man in a suit with mussed hair-Dave. He seemed blissfully unaware as he stepped in and hung up his coat. Only when he turned to see the two pokemon in his home did he swear out in surprise and alarm, "GHAAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOI-!?" before Dave could finish, or begin to chase them, Silver blinded him with Flash. With a surge of adrenaline, he picked Jen up and ran for the window, jumping through and sliding down the fire escape to the ground with her on his shoulder.

Through twisted streets and tall grass he ran unknowingly carrying Jen the same way he saw in the picture. He could barely think straight, but all he could think of was to run, run far away through the rain to find a safe place. Eventually he found himself before the mountains that marked the end of the route. He entered with her and decided this would be suitable shelter. He carefully propped Jen against the wall near the entrance and collapsed to the ground, struggling to catch his breath.

Silver had stopped now, and his mind slowed down shortly thereafter. Eventually picking himself up off of the stone floor, he looked at Jen. She was still sound asleep after all of this. He looked to her face, in spite of all of the changes, he could still see her in it. "She's so beautiful…," he whispered, "unlike anything I've ever seen." He held her arm and rubbed her hand, her fur felt so soft. Drowsiness spreading to him, he sat down by her and she seemed to lean over. Her head nestled on his shoulder as he fell asleep.

Hours had passed, and Silver was woken up by the encroaching sun. He looked to find Jen still asleep. He briefly started to worry again, but was distracted from it by a sudden growl in his stomach. So he carefully removed himself, and lay her on the ground while he searched for something to eat.

Eventually returning with a reasonably sized geode for them to share, he wondered how Jen would take all of this. Would she like it? Would she hate it? What would she think of him? Silver's train of thought was broken when he notice she was beginning to stir awake. She yawned and groaned as slowly groped around her to get herself up. He watched as her eyes-now glittering diamonds-slowly opened to see him. She faintly spoke as she recognized the sableye before her, "Silver…"

Without much thought, he replied, "Jen, It's me. I'm here."

Her eyes instantly went wide, revealing every facet in shock, "Y-you talked! You can talk? H...How!?"

Worried he had frightened her, he responded as gently as he could, "Because… you're a sableye... The diamond… changed you when you got hurt."

She shook her head in disbelief. But she looked at her hand to find it in a different shape. She put her hands to her face, feeling every detail that told of a sableye. From her hexagonal eyes, to her pointed ears and teeth. She could barely form a sentence, "I… I'm a…"

He put his hand over her lips as he assured her, "It's okay, Jen. I'm here for you."

"Silver…" was the only word she could say as she slowly got to her feet with his help. She looked deep into his crystal eyes and lightly brushed his cheek. He looked into her eyes, trying to decipher her expression. Fear? Worry? Hope? Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him closely. The geode fell to the ground from his hand as he hugged her back. She spoke, "I can't tell you...how long I've wanted to be ."

Silver couldn't believe what he was hearing. she had feelings for him, just as he did for her. From that, he found the courage to say, "Jen… I love you... I always loved you."

She leaned back and they looked into each other's eyes again, this time with bright wide smiles as she replied, "And I love you, Silver." Little more than a second after he heard that from her lips did he kiss them. The two felt amazing, wrapped in one another's arms, lips locked, and bathed in the warm morning sun. They could have kissed forever, only breaking off to catch breath.

He looked at her and playfully inquired, "So Jen. You're sure you're willing to live life as a sableye?"

"What would I have as a human?" she giggled in her answer, "As a sableye…" she stopped for a split second to kiss his cheek, "I have you. I'm sure." Silver blushed, and could only smile.

Weeks later, Dave was being dragged from his apartment by the police. Shouting out in protest, "I didn't steal the Eyeblas Diamond! And I didn't kill Jen Halloway! There were these sableyes-!"

He was interrupted by an officer as he was crammed into the police car, "Hey! Both had been missing for a month! The diamond was in _your_ safe, _your_ fingerprints were all over it WITH traces of her blood, which was also in _your_ carpet. So, you can explain all that to the judge!"

News of the crime spread far and wide, even reaching Jen and Silver. She could only smile in all of this, and she didn't even care about her revenge anymore. She had the simple life she wanted, with the pokemon she loved. She couldn't be any happier.


	2. Chapter 2: The Night of their Lives

Silver lightly trailed his claws along the cave wall as he walked through the stone halls, listening to the sound of the falls around the corner. Today he wasn't wandering in search of food, nor to explore, but to clear his head of the clouded thoughts in sableye rubbed his temple with his free hand trying to ease his growing headache.

His companion, Jen Halaway, had once been his owner when she was human. Even before her transformation, he had loved her, and now that she shared his species was that love requited. That had been three months ago, now. He had shown her what the life of a pokemon was like, and she eagerly followed. Now that three months had passed, everything should be fine, right? They were equals, lovers, she had seemingly fully become a sableye. Why did something feel missing? What was wrong-?

"_Ah...Ah...Ah..."_

A repeating sound he suddenly noticed and immediately recognized reminded him what was wrong, rather what issue had been dancing around in his head. He walked down the bank to get a look at what was happening on the other side, obscured by the cascade of water. When it came into view, he sighed as his suspicions were confirmed.

xxx

On the other side of the water, in a little nook between the water and a wall were two other sableyes. The one that served as the source of the sound was on hands and knees, rocking her whole body back and forth, her breasts were partially obscured by her arms, but not enough to hide them bouncing along. The other sableye was also on his knees, but his hands were on her hips, securing himself to her as he bucked with an alternating rhythm to hers. Flashing between the shapes of purple was the other color typical in sableye anatomy. Silver groaned as he looked down to see it on himself as well. Finding a suitable rock to sit behind, he ran his fingers gently across the bare skin while he continued to watch the two.

Unaware, or perhaps just uncaring of their spectator, the other sableyes continued their natural dance. As he continued to look and listen he was able to discern the *_whap-whap-whap*_ sound that he didn't notice at first against the rushing water, and tightened his grip around the now solid handle. The male had started to lean forward, shifting his hands from her hips to her waist, and eventually her shoulders. Silver started to notice the male's expression started to mirror that of his mate, as evidenced in his gaping mouth to accommodate his lacking breath. Silver began to smell it, or maybe it was himself. He sucked in cold air through his teeth as he heard her moaning and gasping in the prelude to the conclusion. Now they were completely in contact, as he supported himself on her back and holding her arms, as their pace quickened. Silver gritted his teeth as he began to reach climax, and the two loudly moaned with pleasure as they approached it too. A few more thrusts as they began to slow down, and then-the final blow. All at once, all three clenched firm and still, with fluid motion being the only motion. He stifled himself as the two roared out in ecstatic climax.

xxx

As his heart slowed down, his mind went back to the issue exemplified by their display. For the past week, he had been in heat and had been pacifying himself with his hand, and hadn't told Jen a thing about it. He didn't know if she too was getting urges, or if the nature of the transformation made her experience them another season, or maybe she still went by the human cycle. Silver looked at the two who were now blissfully lying together, relaxing in each other's arms. He wanted to relieve this tension with Jen, but the idea just didn't feel entirely right. She had been human, and his teacher, like a mother, would she do that with him? Would she feel about him that way? They were lovers, yes, but this was a different kind of love, wasn't it? And what if she got pregnant, would she be ready for that? Was he? The headache was coming back.

He put his fingers to his temples, and immediately remembered the sticky substance he produced in his little exercise, some of it was even on his head.. He quietly crept to the water's edge to wash himself off. Unfortunately, he underestimated the distance between the surface and the stones that marked the bottom, and immediately found himself stepping in water that went up to his ears. The subsequent splash startled the couple, and they turned to find one of their kind clambering out of the pool. They didn't watch for long before slowly lying back down. Feeling sufficiently soaked, Silver shook around to dry himself off, and turned back to see the two seemingly unaffected in their reclining. he thought to himself, _("Does doing it with a mate really relax you that much?")_, before taking dripping steps back where he came. He didn't notice how the top of his ear still had some on it.

Slowly regaining his train of thought, more ugly questions manifested in his mind. Was she really Jen Halaway? Was her mind of the same Jen that he had fallen in love with? Or was she just what the Eyeblas Diamond had made her: just in love with him. Silver shook his head to get the thought out of his head. This belief had been challenged before, in the past months Jen had told him how much he meant to her even when she was human. How they cherished each other even then.

Jen had often been alone. She always was hesitant about meeting new people, so worried that she might say the wrong thing. She had beaten herself up over this many times, telling herself how she had to make the effort to approach others and make an impression in the demanding world she lived in. Positive notoriety, reputation, or even fame were what she believed she needed to try and come out of her shell, which led her to take up archaeology.

But, with Silver, none of this seemed important to her, or even necessary. Since the day she caught him, he kept her going through the worst of it. She could tell him anything, and he wouldn't judge. When she lost her father, and had no other family left, he held her gently, and she embraced him tightly. That was when she realized how greatly he understood her and what she was going through.

That memory eased a lot of worry, although it didn't seem to completely answer the question. And then another memory surfaced, a biting one. The wish he let out through his thoughts from his subconscious on that night that changed everything, "I just wish Jen would be my love." And immediately after that, she fell down on the diamond and changed into the sableye she now was. The shock, fear, amazement, and hope the two felt etched in that memory deep. Then came the memory at the end of it: her new form when the transformation was complete. How she lay in his arms, how soft her fur felt, how… beautiful she was.

Now that Silver had Jen visually in mind, his heat came back. He did his best to ignore the new weight at his hips, and focus on the issue he had before instead. Could she accept the idea? Would she be ready to accept it? Would she find it different to doing it with a human? Memories came back of when she would shut herself up in the computer room for hours some days, even locking him out. But those were the earlier days, eventually, for those occasions, she'd just ask for privacy, and she would say when he could come in. One time when she let him in and left to take a shower, using the same computer she taught him how to use, he actually checked what had been on. Pictures and videos of people from the internet came up. They were...naked in most all of them, and these strange advertisements on how to 'get bigger.'

When those memories started to become clearer, Jen decided to briefly clear her mind of concern about Silver's thoughts of her as a sableye, and relieve this other tension that had found its way into her. Stepping out of the cave, into the dusk colors, she trailed alongside the stream that came out of the mouth. Without work, or computers, she now truly understood just how long the day was. She scanned the water as well as she could with the thoughts scraping from within. After a short while, she found a stone with just the right shape and size, and still smooth. Carefully reaching and stepping, she rinsed it off in the center of the current and took it to the entrance.

xxx

With the first touch, she let out a slight gasp with shock. It was very, very cold. Jen lightly pressed it up to get used to it. Her patience was quickly overwhelmed by her urges. Wincing through, she pushed it in. Now that it was through, her mind turned to her memories on that more risqué part of the internet. The videos clips that she could remember swirled in her head.

_("That one of the orgy in the gym...the two in the rain on their car...Arceus, she screamed a lot when they started anal.")_

As she played with the scenes in her head, her claws found firm grip on the stone and it remained so as it started to move, with the fingers following closely behind. Her mind turned to other, more exotic visions as she recalled another website. She never had an interest in the cruel, violent genres, like bondage or tentacles, rather she fancied the styles of anthropomorphic pokemon and other creatures.

_("Why did that character's member glow bright purple, and how?...that giraffe guy had a damn long tongue...oh...their faces when she was between them..heh..I think that scizor's claws reflected her face…")_

Leaning around the corner to look down the tunnel and make sure Silver hadn't come back yet, she saw how she was dripping so much. She tilted and angled it as she stirred herself, turning her mind to the stimulus,now in comic form.

_("That mouse girl..ah..between a horse and a zebra….how could that little scrafty fit her lips around that huge..mmph….and the sneasel, trapped with that sableye-")_

That triggered something in her. Thinking back on the trainer one, and the sableye one and now thoughts of Silver entered. Questions started popping up alongside the pornography in her head. Would he want her, in that way? Would he be willing? What would it be like? Would he be aggressive, submissive...scared? At the same time, she continued to visualize the pictures, but now with the two of them. The two of them… tossing, twisting, and turning together. She burned at the thought of it, and she quickened her pace.

xxx

"Nn...Silver…" she weakly murmured to herself.

"Jen, I'm back!" called out a voice in coincidental response, startling her and ripping her from her fantasy.

Oh Arceus! She couldn't let him see her like this! She quickly stood up, flattening herself against the wall . Her mind raced, searching for a way to hide everything. He was getting closer, his footsteps becoming audible against the sound of the water...The water! That was it! In an agile, single motion, she spun to the stream and misplaced her foot, causing her to land seat-first into the brook. Silver took notice and immediately ran up behind her.

"Jen! Are you alright!?" He exclaimed in concern.

"I'm fine, Silver," she replied calmly, albeit wincing through the soreness she now felt, "I just slipped."

He got down to her level as he inquired, "You aren't hurt?"

"It's nothing at all," she assured him.

"Okay," he said relieved, and then asked, "What were you doing?"

"Oh, I was getting a little snack from the stones in the brook," she answered, her mind still sharp and quick. She reached out and picked up the stone she had dropped nearby, casually popping it into her mouth, "They're really refreshing."

"Huh. Never considered these particularly out of the ordinary," he picked one up and tried it for himself. He said, pleasantly surprised, "Hmm, these are pretty good!"

"Yep! Tasty ones!" she cheerfully concurred, confident now that she had successfully covered herself up. He took her hand and helped her up and she noticed he was damp, "Silver, have you been in the water too, today?"

"Hm? Oh! Yes! I have," he immediately remembered falling in the water and his mind raced to find a cover story, "I swam a bit near the falls. In fact, I found a whole bunch of stones. How about we have dinner there?"

"Sounds great!" she replied as the two walked back down the tunnel. To better hide the stone, she crunched down to eat it. As she realized the taste of all of her juices that had been on it, the heat slowly returned. She struggled to keep her facade as they walked.

Upon returning to the pool, Silver looked to find that the other sableye couple was nowhere to be seen. He breathed a very faint sigh of relief as they looked over the waterway. "Look at that. Great view, soothing sound of the falls, and a banquet of stones. Just the place to settle down," he immediately realized the way he sounded, and hurried to cover himself, "A-and have a nice picnic!"

Jen saw through this, but quietly nodded along to avoid making this any more awkward. They walked along the edge to find a spot shallow enough that they could just pick stones out without having to climb in or out. Sure enough, they found one. Unfortunately for Silver it also happened to be the same little nook the other couple were in previously. They sat down, and quietly started eating without a word going between them.

It felt like they had been silent with each other for an hour. Both wanted to talk about the same thing, and at the same time neither did. Silver scratched his ear and noticed the tiny little spot of white fluid that hadn't been washed off, and reached for more underwater to discreetly wash his hand off. Jen focused on eating stones, hoping to eventually get the taste of her fluids out of her mouth. Neither even directly looked at each other, they didn't let a sound out. This only made things more stressful.

Eventually Silver broke their silence, "So…" Jen looked up from her meal to him, "how...was...sunbathing?" A vision of her posed in a pin-up for him flashed in his mind, making him flinch.

Jen quietly went along, "Fine… How was swimming?" She cleared her throat to hide her reaction to the sudden image of Silver in a similar display.

"Oh, it was nice," he forced a smile, "At first it feels pretty cold, but you warm up as you stay in," reminding Jen of the stone she used, and by extension the taste she was trying to remove.

"Yeah, but after you get out, you feel cold again, so you hurry to warm up again… With something else…or...someone else. "

"Mhmm…" he nodded, before finally letting out a weary sigh.

"Something is wrong."

"No, I just..."

"No. Something is wrong… with us."

Silver looked down at the water as he said, "Something… we shouldn't be bothered with, yet we are."

"No, I think we're right to feel a little awkward about this…"

"But, there's something else."

"What do you see in me-?" The two were surprised that they said it in unison together.

They briefly looked away again before Jen said, "You first…"

Silver sighed again, "Do, you think it's strange for us to have this relationship after the one when you were human?"

Jen took a moment to reply, "So we are having this again," Silver's ears perked with curiosity, "And I have told you before, that I… wanted to be with you even when I was human. When I believed I was all alone, I always had you there for me. And… I needed you. Now that I'm a sableye, I feel free. I don't have to wear myself out just trying to talk to someone... I don't quite know how else to say it. I'm still me inside… and the Eyeblas Diamond didn't change that."

Silver looked down, had he still been suspecting this? Had some part of his mind clung to that? "I… don't know how to feel on that," he replied, "And what's worse, I don't know where we can go with this. I mean, would you ever… with me... ever…?" he was torn just to say one little word.

She interrupted him, "Yes…" and she formed a weak smile.

"You're in heat, too…" He looked to her and she nodded, "But, even in spite of how different we were?"

That question stuck with Jen. In many ways, she had been the one who raised him. She taught him how to understand commands, how to read, write, use the computer, even some ancient languages. But in the end, she realized that didn't change how she had grown to love him now: as someone she could relate to. She finally said, "At first, I guess I thought of you as a pet...a friend. And eventually I learned to love you as an equal and partner. ...And now, I...I can love you this way too."

"And... You're already willing to have children too?"

She pulled back, "I… don't think I am… are you looking to?"

"I don't feel quite ready, either."

"Well, then. I don't think we have to, or need to, now."

"Yeah, but still… I… Would like to... Get this out of my system...," trying to put it as best as he could, forming an awkward smile.

Jen smiled with him, "Why don't we just relieve each other then?"

"Alright. I mean, I don't want to pressure you, or force you, or anything."

She chuckled, "Hey, I want this, too. You're not forcing anything."

"Okay," slowly he got up onto his knees, "So, where is comfortable? I mean, if we're going to do it... er... For your hands and knees?"

"Knees?" She put her finger to her lip in thought. From the internet, that wasn't typically how it would begin. "Umm... Let's start with something else."

"Something else?" Silver perplexedly asked, "What else? Isn't that the only way to do it?"

"Oh… no it isn't," She said with a growing smile as an idea came, "I'll tell you what: to prove I'm the same me, we'll do it...my way."

Silver was made even more curious by this, and a smile grew on him as well, "Oh. So, how shall we begin?"

"Lie down and I'll show you."

xxx

Silver did as Jen instructed and lay down on the surprisingly soft ground. Jen crawled over to him and kissed him deeply. Their lips were locked and she poked her tongue through. Reacting to this sudden touch, his tongue moved, which slid along hers, causing hers to move as well. Their tongues moved in reaction to one another, and each explored the mouth before them. Jen's tasted like fine white marble to Silver, and he was surprised to find this unexpected sweetness after all of those savory stones. Their lips parted a few times for new breath, a string of saliva hanging between. She eventually sniffed at something, following the smell up to his ear, she licked the tip that still had a bit of his semen in the fur. He twitched with this, not expecting that feeling. Returning back to him, their mouths resumed their dancing for a while longer with a slight tang added to the tastes.

She rubbed her hand against his chest, and it didn't take him long to find something else rubbing. She crawled back in front of him, and reached between his legs. He gasped when a sensitive spot was touched by something that wasn't his. Daintily she lifted up his member for them to see, it making it stiffer. There it stood, almost as tall as her head resting on his leg, a smooth pink length drawn from a scabbard of dark purple fur. She gently wrapped her fingers around and caressed it, whispering to him, "So this is what a sableye's penis looks and feels like." The feeling was unlike anything he had ever felt when he did this on his own. Jen lightly kissed the tip and said, "I wonder what a sableye's penis tastes like." Silver was only further shocked with the feeling that came next. From her tightening her grip to her wet tongue on it. He shuddered as Jen continued, "It tastes wonderful," savoring in the tang of his pre. He could only moan and gasp when she worked her way down, inviting her tongue and lips to play with the parts below. "Your rocks are tasty too. Really… refreshing~"

Silver could only twist and twitch his upper body, everything below was melting. He was cued back when a satisfied sigh left Jen's lips and she took her mouth off. She turned herself around crawled back over him. In this sudden pause, he weakly asked, "Jen… what is this…?"

She replied in a low whisper, "Foreplay," before wrapping her lips completely around the head of his dick. He gasped for air as she gradually engulfed it, even feeling the edges of her lips curling into a smile and letting out only moans. He all but lost himself in the sensation, his mind reflecting back to his findings on her computer. That must have been where she found 'her way.' She murmured back again, "Silver…" he tried to look around or through to her. He leaned forward a bit and her legs moved under his arms. Jen arched her back down, sticking her rear in front of him. She turned around to look at his extremely red face and said, "Lick it… Please..." He focused on it and was amazed when he looked at it. It was a bit like a second mouth, but vertical. Plump lips formed the edge, and a tiny little tongue-like thing poked out dripping with an incredibly sweet-smelling clear liquid. His observation was interrupted when she called back in a more weary voice, "Silver, please! Lick it! Lick my wet pussy!" He hurriedly brought his mouth to it and traced his tongue over it to the sound of her moan with pleasure, "Ohhh… Yes, that's it! Taste it! Ah! Put your tongue in me!~" And he did, and it tasted like her mouth too. The flavor of white marble was unbelievable, ten times as strong. Jen's entire body rippled with stimulus as he twisted around in her. Clutching his length, she held it still as she returned to sucking away. The two were in a strange synchronization, mingling their mouths and genitals, both gushing away into the other. Her hands were stationed on the ground to give her all the room to reach down to the hilt, having the tangy fruit in her extend to her throat. His hands were tightly fastened to her hips, securing himself at he slurped away at the sweet flower. Then: discharge. The fruit released a mighty stream into her, while the stream surged into an overwhelming flood for him. Both had to pull away to avoid choking, letting much of it get on their gasping faces. After catching her breath, Jen wiped her face, liking it off of her hand, and licked his member clean. Silver however wasn't as energetic, he was even worried what she was turning into, and lay back to catch his breath.

After a moment, she crawled forward, dragging herself across him. He looked ahead to glimpse their torso gems together, glowing with a brilliant red shine. This only happened to sableyes that were in love, and in spite of how startling or confusing this felt, it was still love.

Turning around to face him, Jen sat herself up, resting her damp clit on his polished dick. Silver blushed as they started to rub together, and looked up to see her face. She was smiling, but it wasn't a lustful smile. It had concern, and compassion, hope, and a bit of uncertainty. Her face was rather red too. They exchanged a long look in each other's eyes, before simultaneously looking down to find his length hard again, and her slit dripping again. Looking again to her eyes, Silver nodded and said, "Alright, I'm ready." Jen's smile broadened a bit as she came closer, touching his face, and kissed him, there was no tongue this time but it was just as strong. She looked down to see their gems were glowing together. She sat herself back up and nodded with a sigh.

Raising herself a little bit higher, she carefully held his once-again hard member at her entrance. Poking in against the lips, they moaned as she parted them and he slowly entered her, stopping at something, before breaking through just as suddenly. They were both taken back by this sensation of tightness, hardness, wetness, and heat. Looking to it and seeing blood seep out, they took it as a cue. Supporting her hands on his chest Jen restarted the motions for rubbing them together. And from that, the angle and direction slowly changed to the point that she was actually moving up and down on him, bouncing with a the sound and rhythm familiar to Silver. Of course, that was drowned out by their voices. She moaned as it slid in and out of her, "Oh..oh..ohhh...Arceus, this is amazing!" her walls opening and closing. Silver grunted with each impact, he actually started to feel himself being moved by them, and started moving with her. Her wet clamps, while powerful, did little to nothing to hold him still. Their pace quickened and Silvers eyes fell upon another dormant wonder on his mate. He didn't remember her nipples being so...pronounced. The little bouncing nibs intrigued him as he moved the two of them back up to the wall, which he propped himself up against to reach them. The euphoric Jen could hardly believe more stimulus was possible, and looked down with teary eyes to find her breasts being fondled in his hands. She gasped with joy, "Yes, Silver!...Yes!...Play with my breasts!...Suck...Suck them!" He didn't need her to ask again. Burying his face in them, he went right to sucking them, licking them, and clenching them with his lips.

Jen wasn't sure how much longer she could last, so she clenched his shoulders to slow them down and got up to disconnect. This led Silver to break off, "What's going on, Jen?" he asked still breathing heavily.

"Last cycle…" she said "For the finish..." she turned around to pronounce her rear, "Please… put it in my ass…" Silver obliged, holding it in place while she tried to slowly lower herself onto it, but ended up dropping herself due to her waning strength. "OH ARCEUS!" she screamed.

Seemingly on his own, Silver had hold of her and started moving her. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed. It was even tighter that her vagina had been, and this time there were hardly any juices to slide with. She searched for something to grab hold of while he pounded into her, anything. Finding nothing she fell back onto him, which didn't seem to affect much as he still kept her going. In fact, he was bucking into her, making her wail with pleasure, "It feels...so goood!~" as she bucked with him, her crystals lightly rubbing against his chest. He reached around her waist, and went back up, grabbing and rolling her breasts as she bounced on him. She reached over behind him, bringing him face to face with her as they felt the things were closing down. They kissed again, their tongues lapping together, mingling the taste of their own insides together.

The kiss finally broke, and Silver gasped out, "Jen…I...!"

She weakly answered, "Lets cum together!"

The two screamed at the tops of their voices as they finally reached nirvana. A massive stream of jizz shot into her anal cavity while she torrentially squirted out hers all over his balls. A single moment of absolute silence followed, before the two collapsed down. She went to the side as he pulled out, letting a trickle of his semen out. She now lay on her back while he rested on his knees over her to offset his slightly sore back. A dormant shot from his softening length found itself on her right breast. He wearily smiled through catching his breath.

xxx

"That... was incredible... I'm Sorry about the mess…" he lightly joked, "but you said this was _your_ way."

"Silver…"Jen said smiling, paying no mind to it as, "I love you."

"I love you too, Jen," he replied as he lay back down beside her.

With the last of her strength, she clambered onto him, getting only one leg and arm over before collapsing into sleep. Silver wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her head before he too, lost consciousness to bliss.

In that same room of the cave, were the two other sableyes watching. They glanced at each other and smiled warmly at them. As they began to walk off into the tunnels, one of them said, "Maybe we should try that, too," flustering her mate.


End file.
